1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly for use in computing devices such as notebook computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a user has to engage two hands to open a notebook computer, with one hand holding a keyboard while the other hand pivoting a display screen so as to eliminate lifting the keyboard off a flat surface.
Taiwan Pat. No. M288490 discloses a flat spring hinge 20 that enables the user to encounter less resistive force to move the notebook computer to an open position with the display and keyboard exposed for use than to move the notebook computer to a closed position with the display against the keyboard. The flat spring hinge 20 includes a cylindrical wall 23 wrapping at least substantially circumferentially around the longitudinal portion of a pintle 22. When the pintle 22 rotates counter to the direction of wrap of the flat spring hinge 20 to open the notebook computer, a resistive force provided by the interaction between the pintle 22 and the flat spring hinge 20 is lower than that when the pintle 22 rotates in the opposite direction with respect to the friction member. However, the flat spring hinge 20 gets fatigued and does not provide as much resistive force as necessary to allow the user to fully open the notebook computer easily and to rotate the display to a desired position relative to the keyboard after a repetitive use.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.